


wasteland, baby

by decidueye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi gets spoiled for Stella's birthday, Anal Sex, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, apocalypse au, at least loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: Akaashi makes a mistake; their partners find an alternative way to help them stop ruminating.





	wasteland, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Stella! I planned to write you maybe 600 words of BokuAkaKono smut and it ended up being this - not quite a beast, but probably the fewest words of porn I can manage. I'm spoiling Akaashi for your birthday because it's the closest I can get to spoiling you (uh, platonically)
> 
> Thanks to Robin for the beta, especially for doing it literally as I wrote. You are as always a saint.

When the van came back into Keiji’s line of sight the doors were open, letting whatever whisper of air might come near filter through the interior. Konoha and Bokuto had begun to set up for the day, draping sheets from the back door to create a gazebo and surrounding the area with rolls of barbed wire. Bokuto was shirtless - more fool him, but Konoha clearly hadn’t bothered to scold him and Keiji could empathise - and he raised a thick-gloved hand when he noticed Keiji, waving far too energetically for the heat.

“Akaashi’s back!” Bokuto yelled. Konoha’s head emerged from inside the back of the van and Keiji’s eyes narrowed, immediately suspicious. Konoha’s shoulders were bare, and when he came to sit on the edge of the van, Keiji saw that he was shirtless as well. Ordinarily Konoha wouldn’t be caught dead exposing his skin while the sun was still up - he didn’t burn like Bokuto did, but he would break out in hives. Keiji came closer, studying the length of his throat and down his chest. His skin was as clear as ever, if stained with the dirt of five days’ travelling, so he must have been doing something inside the van while Bokuto arranged the camp.

“Feel better?” Konoha asked, making a grabbing motion with his hands. “Gimme.”

Keiji shook their head, but didn’t want to confirm their feelings with words. Bokuto would worry, because he always worried, and Konoha would try not to, but he was far more easily influenced than he liked to admit. They offered him the canteen and he took it, drinking thirstily. Bokuto came to drape himself over Keiji's taut shoulders, kissing the nape of their neck. They tilted their head, allowing him access, but the comfort he offered felt stale under the weight of their responsibility.

“It’s not your fault,” Bokuto murmured into their ear, and Keiji shrugged. “Really. You don’t have to make every decision.”

They didn’t, and Keiji knew this, but they couldn’t help but blame themself. Their partners expected them to be prepared for everything, and their lives depended on it. Even in the face of Konoha’s soothing smile and Bokuto’s thumb on the underside of their jaw, they couldn’t help but ruminate.

“Come inside, stop thinking for a while,” Konoha said, passing the canteen back and tugging on their fingers. Bokuto’s hands fell to their hips, urging them forwards, and they let Konoha help them into the van with an unconvinced snort.

If it was that simple, they would have stopped thinking hours ago. Ordinarily they could reset and focus on the next problem, but they had been on the run for so long and the stakes had been too high. They couldn’t afford to make mistakes any more, and that left them ruminating helplessly on their actions; caught in an echo chamber of their own mistakes and the potential consequences. Konoha and Bokuto were familiar with the state - it wasn’t common, but they had been in it several times before. Bokuto had pulled them out of it occasionally, and Konoha would help them ride it out until their thoughts calmed, unable to challenge them but there regardless.

Stepping into the van, it was clear what their intentions were this time. Konoha had gathered all of their blankets, piling them up to create a nest. All of their belongings had been packed safely away, except for a bar of beeswax Konoha had traded for several weeks ago, now running thin. Keiji turned, opening their mouth to protest, but Bokuto was on them, gripping their shoulders and squeezing as he kissed them, driving them down into the blankets.

They landed with a soft  _ thwump _ , arm looping around Bokuto’s neck instinctively, and their eyes closed, taking a moment to enjoy the kiss in spite of the tension in their shoulders. Bokuto’s lips were dry but his tongue was soft and wet, and they kissed him with all the thirst of days in the heat, exhaling shakily through their nose. Their nails dug into his neck, clutching him to feel the life of him, so nearly lost.

“Bokuto…” They began. “I don’t want to do this if I can’t focus.”

“Then let us help you.”

Konoha spoke from their side, tugging at the buttons of their shirt to ease them undone. They couldn’t afford to tear any more clothing, but Konoha had gotten adept at undressing everyone efficiently, and once Keiji’s stomach was exposed he spread his palm over it, digging a thumb into the soft flesh and squeezing playfully. Bokuto lifted his chest to make room for Konoha’s arm, rubbing his nose tenderly along the curve of their cheekbone and then kissing their jaw until Keiji had sunk far enough in the blankets to surrender. They looked up at him smiling encouragingly down at them, and when the hope in his eyes was too much to bear they looked to Konoha, whose assured confidence sent a thrill down their spine.

Their head ached from the heat and the noise of their thoughts; fog wrapped around their forehead, squeezing their brain so hard it might burst. Konoha’s hand on their stomach and Bokuto’s breath on their neck felt like a lifeline, like if they just gripped it hard enough they might be able to lift the cloud from themself. Locking eyes with Konoha, they gave a short nod - an indication that he and Bokuto could take control.

In an instant, Bokuto was pushing up their skirt, finding the edge of the blankets so that he could kneel between their legs with some comfort. He nudged their thighs apart with his mouth, nipping and sucking even as they squirmed. It was an effort to hold their head up but they strained anyway: Bokuto’s expression was rapt, his dark gaze fixed on their soft cock even as he licked over their scars and stretchmarks. His tongue was obscene, rasping over the hairs on their inner thigh, and Keiji groaned, finally letting their head fall backwards.

_ It was so close - if they had made one more mistake Bokuto might not have been here, and if they’d done one thing differently it would have been fine -  _

“Hey, come on now, this position doesn’t work for both of us,” Konoha made shooing motions at Bokuto, who pouted when he lifted his head.

“But you promised! You know how much I love sucking cock.”

Bokuto spoke confidently, enunciating each word so it went straight to Keiji’s groin, but he was still pouting at Konoha, and they couldn’t help but laugh when Konoha shoved him aside, grabbing Keiji’s arm to pull them up. Their bickering could be infuriating, but it was never mean-spirited, and there was something precious about them fighting over Keiji as if they were a favourite toy.

Konoha manhandled Keiji, pulling his own pants down before setting them on his lap, bare ass against his cock. He was already half-hard and lubed up, and if Keiji wasn’t so grateful that he was alive they would chastise him for his impatience. He had probably gotten ready in the van whilst Bokuto worked, making him talk dirty while they waited for Keiji to return and warming the beeswax in his hands. He smelled sweet, and he tugged at Keiji’s earlobes with his teeth, hissing when Keiji wiggled their ass against him.

“You can prepare them, Bokkun,” Konoha said, fingers roaming greedily up Keiji’s ribcage until he guided them onto all fours. They could hardly keep up with everything they were planning - but maybe that was part of the plan, making them focus so much on what was going on that they could forget… “And then I’m going to fuck you while he sucks you off. How does that sound?”

“Good…” Bokuto and Keiji spoke in tandem, Keiji’s words a sigh while Bokuto’s came out eager and hoarse. Bokuto kissed Keiji when their face came near him and then crawled to Konoha’s side. Craning their neck to watch, Keiji sucked in a breath when Bokuto pushed two fingers into Konoha’s mouth and Konoha sucked them noisily, wrapping his tongue around them with his eyes flashing in Keiji’s direction.

“I’m never going to leave you two alone again,” Keiji declared, and then Bokuto was sliding wet fingers between the crack of their ass, relishing the hitch in their breath when he moved over their hole. Keiji’s head hung low, and from between their legs they could see Bokuto’s chest leaning heavily on Konoha’s, his free hand thumbing the head of Konoha’s cock to urge him into full hardness. 

“Fuck, you're gorgeous…” Bokuto breathed, taking his hand away from their hole to squeeze their ass, palm feeling up to the small of their back. Keiji huffed, head spinning, still tense but caught up in the feeling. Konoha muffled his moan in Bokuto's shoulder, and Keiji saw Bokuto's hand quicken around Konoha's cock even as he slowed in his exploration of them. 

“I said  _ prepare _ them, damn, don't take your time,” Konoha hissed, and Bokuto chuckled. His voice was full of such sincere wonder when he responded that Keiji had to bite the inside of their cheek to keep from gasping. 

“I can't help it..! I just wanna touch them all over. They're so beautiful.” 

“ _ Bokuto _ ,” Keiji groaned, trying to hide how flustered they were. “I'm with Konoha this time. Get on with it.”

“I just want to help you relax…”

Bokuto's fingers were insatiable, roaming over Keiji's back and pressing into the knots of their muscles with a deft precision. His skin was coarse, even with the slick and beeswax he had lifted from Konoha, and Keiji found their breaths coming deeper, vocalising in spite of themself. The pop-and-release of their muscles was tantalising, and they leaned back into him automatically, ass pressing against his abs. 

“Bokuto!” they hissed again, and he laughed, spreading their cheeks and pressing a sticky thumb over their whole. They tensed and relaxed themself, thighs slipping further apart as Bokuto encouraged them, and when he was finally ready to enter them, he ran his fingers along the length of Konoha's cock, gathering precome on them before easing his middle finger inside them, bit by bit until they shuddered, enveloped in discomfort and arousal. They adjusted and Bokuto crooked his finger just-so, making Keiji cry out, their whole body rigid, electricity jolting them forward. 

“Shit, Bokuto - that's -” 

Keiji saw the edge of Bokuto's grin out of the corner of their eye, and then he was pressing another finger into them, stretching them slowly and brushing against their prostate each time, just enough to make them gasp and twitch but never quite enough to satisfy them. They squirmed, gasping in bursts, and for the moment all they could think about was Bokuto. Each ridge of his knuckles moved against the walls of their ass, and Keiji could have sworn they felt the calluses and the tenderness of his touch. 

“It's times like this I  _ really _ wish I had a dick… Konoha always looks like he's having so much fun inside you. But I don't mind feeling you like this, and I'll have you in my mouth soon.”

Konoha shifted uncomfortably, his cock red and swollen, still leaking where Bokuto had been stroking him earlier. Bokuto's dirty talk was sexy in its honesty, and even without seeing Konoha's face Keiji knew that he was as impatient as them. Their cock hung untouched, and as a drop of their precome slipped onto the blanket, Bokuto pulled his fingers out in a quick, jerking motion, diving to try and catch it. 

“No!” Bokuto exclaimed as Keiji yelped, achingly empty, and rutted their ass against him. “I didn't want any of it to go to waste…”

“You're ridiculous,” Konoha said, shoving him out of the way. Keiji felt his cock against their ass as he pulled them closer, heat pooling in their stomach, and they reached behind them to grip his thighs, pleading in all but words. “You've had your fun - now I get to fuck Keiji so hard they have no sense to think of anything else.”

Keiji swore as Bokuto scrambled away, moving around to the front of them, and then the head of Konoha's cock was pushing into them. It was so much more than Bokuto's fingers, and Keiji's mouth fell open, eyes closed from the strain of keeping themself relaxed, of not thinking, not thinking, of letting Konoha take care of them. His fingers held his cock steady, feeding it into Keiji's ass with more patience than Keiji had thought Konoha capable of. 

“This okay..?” he asked. His throat was tight and he struggled to take in Keiji's shaky. “I want you, want you so bad…relax, sweetheart.”

Keiji shuddered at the pet name, taking deep and gulping breaths to calm themself, ready to ease themself down onto Konoha until they bottomed out. Before they could, though, Bokuto was kneeling in front of them again, locking eyes with them as he moved his lips over their cock. 

He took all of them in, well practiced and eager as always, and the heat of Bokuto's mouth was so much that Keiji lost their grip, sinking down onto Konoha's lap with more speed than any of them were prepared for. Pain and pleasure wracked their body, and Konoha's hands found their way to Keiji's hips, squeezing so hard Keiji thought they might break. Their head fell back against Konoha's shoulders, vision hazy, and Konoha groaned, straining to kiss them. Bokuto followed them down until his nose hit their abdomen, and when their cock hit the back of his relaxed throat they gasped, hips twitching in Konoha's grasp. They rushed to push at Bokuto's forehead, anxious that he'd choke, but he shook his head just slightly, tossing their cock in his mouth and feeling the line of their foreskin with his tongue, noises wet and obscene under his murmured appreciation. He swallowed and Keiji bucked, rocking helpless on Konoha's cock, unable to escape from the stimulation no matter how they moved. 

Konoha had been right; it was impossible to think whilst feeling like this. The fog in their brain lifted and took their soul with them, climbing higher and higher until all they could feel was heat and light, Konoha's sweat on their back and mouth on their shoulders and Bokuto on them; Konoha inside them and Bokuto's  _ mouth,  _ oh, his mouth, and how could they be so lucky? 

They bounced faster in Konoha's lap, scrabbling at his thighs as they came close. They wanted to prolong this feeling of floating and intensity, but neither Bokuto nor Konoha would let up. Bokuto bobbed his head, tongue moving in stripes and circles over them, and Konoha pulled them down by their hips, rutting up and into them with short, sharp grunts. Their mind was racing, the stress from before still present but impossible to track, and all they knew was that they needed release, needed  _ something _ \- 

Their orgasm was a wave that crashed over them, drenching them in the warmth of their company. Konoha was pressed tightly behind them, Bokuto practically buried in their groin, and he didn't pull away when their cock began to spill, nor did Konoha stop moving. They pulled every drop of arousal from Keiji, and every ounce of their stress with it; they made no noise but a strained squeak, but by the time they had finished their chest was heaving, eyelids heavy as they fell forward into Bokuto's waiting arms. Bokuto kissed them, his mouth slick with spit and come, and before Konoha could even pull out of them, Keiji had fallen asleep in his lap. 

It was quiet; they could dream. 

Bokuto smiled, brushing sweat dampened hair behind Keiji's ear, and then laid them to rest in the blankets. 

“Told you we could do it,” Bokuto said. “If there's one thing we're good at, it's fucking them senseless.”

Konoha snorted, shaking his head, but he was grinning, smug and tender as he reached out to stroke Keiji's cheek. 

“They were already senseless if they let us,” he pointed out, self deprecating. Then he held out his arms for Bokuto to crawl into, dipping him low onto the blankets and kneeling over him. “They'll be out for a while, and I'm still hard. How about I take care of the tension you built up by sucking cock, hm?”

“So generous!” Bokuto laughed, and Konoha did too. They kissed, and Bokuto reached for Keiji's hand, squeezing it while Konoha cleaned himself. 

In spite of everything, they were alive. In spite of everything, they had each other. Bokuto knew that nothing could get in the way of that, and as Keiji slept, they allowed themself to believe it too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [ twitter](http://twitter.com/raindryad)! Or my [NSFW ](http://twitter.com/treetwunk). Read Stella's fics.


End file.
